


Laundry Room

by aerosmiley219



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Consent, F/M, Fantasy, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: CJ needs some alone time and does a load of laundry.  Her imagination takes off and Danny comes to the rescue





	Laundry Room

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once again to my Mel for the idea. <3

“So that’s when I said,” Josh slurred slightly, gesturing with his hand, which just happened to be holding a glass of red wine.

 

CJ tuned him out and let her mind wander to a certain redheaded reporter who seemed to enjoy baiting her during her press briefings.  “ _Danny certainly knows how to use his mouth_ ,” she thought to herself as she set her chin on her hand.

 

“ _Makes sense… He…”_

 

But before she could continue on with her lascivious thought, Josh gestured a bit too broadly and ended up splashing wine on the chest of her pink sweater.

 

“Jesus Joshua!”  She exclaimed as she rose.  “This is a new sweater!  What the hell?”

 

“Oh.  Sorry Ceej.  Let me get that for you.”  He reached for the napkin in his lap and started to dab her chest.

 

“Hey! That’s enough,” she batted at his hands somewhat angrily.  “You know what?  I’m going to change and then go do some laundry.  I’ll see you guys in the morning.”

 

CJ sighed and walked off.  Being away from her boys for the evening would be good for her.  They’ve been spending entirely too much time together on this leg of the campaign trail.  “ _Maybe I’ll take a bath while it’s in the washer_ ,” she thought to herself.  “ _Then I can get back to those thoughts of Danny_ ,” blushing at the idea.  “ _Good thing I brought Bob along.  That’s a lesson I had to learn the hard way._ ”

 

She laughed to herself as she got on the elevator and noticed the stain on her shirt.  CJ grimaced again, “Josh,” she sighed aloud. 

 

She got off the elevator and walked into her room, taking off her sweater as quickly as possible and shrugging on her favorite old Berkley sweatshirt.  Before proceeding, she decided to take off her bra, too.  _No sense in being uncomfortable.  Besides, the sweatshirt would cover that_ , she thought.  CJ grabbed a handful of change, some of her underwear and the latest report on agricultural spending she’d been given earlier in the day before heading down to the laundry room.

 

Once she arrived, she threw in her laundry, bought some soap, and put in her quarters to start the load.  CJ looked around the room and saw two chairs, one of which had seen better days.  She chose the one that still had four legs and sat down to begin reading the report.

 

The first few pages went down easily but before long, CJ began daydreaming once again of Danny.  “ _He’s such an amazing kisser_ ,” she thought to herself as she recalled that evening in her office when they shared their first kiss; the one that left her so flustered that she almost walked back to the party with Gail in tow.

 

CJ refocused on the report at hand only to realize she’d turned the page three times and hadn’t absorbed any of it.  She sighed as she closed it and tossed it to the less than stable chair next to her before looking around the room to see if there was anything that could possibly distract her for a few minutes.

 

CJ walked the floor, looking at the cracks in the wall then decided to hop on top of the washing machine to count tiles in the room.  She’d gotten about half way through her count when her mind, once again, began drifting to Danny.

 

And that’s when it happened.  The washer hadn’t had a balanced load since it was first installed in the mid 80’s and the rocking and jostling was enough to keep her train of thought about Danny going.

 

She leaned forward and grabbed the edges of the washer and closed her eyes to let herself feel the rumbling motion.  “Mmm,” she murmured before biting her lower lip, letting herself really get into it.

 

Apparently she really did need some alone time with Bob.  “ _Maybe after this cycle is finished I can sneak back to my room and take care of things before the dryer is done_.”  She thought to herself with a smile.  “ _God this feels good_.”

 

CJ let the washer continue to do to the warm up work.

 

Danny opened the door a few minutes later, “CJ…?”  He stopped as he took in the sight before him.  The woman of his fantasies was sitting on the washer on the other side of the room, enjoying some private time.

 

He’d gone to the bar to join everyone in a well-earned drink when he noticed his favorite tall drink of water was missing from the group.  Josh told him of his accident and that she’d probably be in the laundry room for the next hour or so.

 

Danny grabbed a rum and coke then walked to the front desk to find the laundry room.  A few minutes later he found the laundry room, right where the guy behind the desk had told him to look.  He opened the door and let himself in, only expecting to interrupt reading, which he figured would be a welcome intrusion anyway.

 

CJ continued to ride the washer as the load kept spinning faster and faster.  “Oh Danny,” she moaned loud enough for him to hear across the room.

 

He grinned and watched as his cock stiffened.

 

“Fuck me.  Harder,” she begged, still very much lost in her fantasy.

 

Danny set down his drink, locked the door behind him, and walked over to her.  He placed his hands on her thighs and whispered, “can I help?”

 

CJ jumped as her eyes flew open, “Danny?”

 

“Shh,” he stopped her, interrupting with a kiss.

 

She smiled and let herself feel his lips pressed against hers, responding eagerly.  CJ reached for one of his hands and moved it closer to her clit.

 

Danny took over and proceeded to rub her swollen nub with this fingers, kissing her even harder.

 

CJ moaned into his mouth as she continued to rock her hips.  She panted as Danny pulled back.  “Don’t stop.”

 

“Can I taste you??  He asked against her lips.

 

“God yes,” she moaned before working to undo her slacks, sliding them down her hips just enough for Danny’s fingers to slide into her.  “Oh Danny!”

 

He kissed her once more before removing his fingers from within her.  Danny smiled and grabbed her hips, pulling her closer towards him.  He wrapped his arms around them, leaned forward, and let his mouth take over.

 

CJ groaned loudly as the sensation of his mouth on her wet, waiting mound finally enveloped her.  Her fingers tangled into his hair, tugging him deeper into her.

 

Danny flicked her clit with his tongue and sucked on it.

 

It only took a few minutes before CJ came.  She threw back her head and bit down on her lower lip as she pushed her hips forward, into his mouth.  CJ never got off that fast before but the combination of lack of sex for so long plus the surprise of him showing up and then making a meal out of her on top of the vibrations from the old washer was enough to get her off, quickly.

 

He watched her face as pleasure came over it and she began to relax.  Danny relented once CJ’s eyes opened and, with a smile, she sighed.

 

“Wow.”

 

Danny rose and smiled.  “Yeah?”

 

“Kiss me you fool,” she demanded playfully as she tugged on his shirt, pulling him into her.

 

He did and her salty sweetness in his beard spurred her to continue.  She pushed him back far enough to where she could hop off the washer.  With one swift movement, she pressed her body against his and palmed his erection, squeezing gently.  “The wash is almost done.  What say you bend me over the dryer?”

 

Danny undid his pants and dropped them to the floor, stepping out of them as gracefully as possible.

 

CJ pulled her laundry out of the washer and put it into the dryer before putting a few quarters in to start it. 

 

He watched as she slid her slacks down to her ankles and bent over the yellowing machine.  “Fuck me Danny,” she panted as she looked over her shoulder. 

 

Danny stepped forward and slid himself along her wet slit.  CJ leaned forward and urged him inside of her.  They both groaned as soon as he had pushed all the way in.

 

She pushed back on him, urging him in deeper, harder, gripping the edge of the old machine to use as leverage.

 

He gripped her hips as he thrust forward, each thrust teasing her g-spot.

 

“Oh god!”  She groaned.

 

CJ reached down to pull his hands up under her oversized sweatshirt and let him figure out where they needed to go.  They made their way to her breasts, her nipples hardening at his touch almost immediately.  Danny alternated between palming and squeezing them as his balls tightened.

 

“Fuck, Danny!”  She moved her hand to her clit, circling it as she continued to push back on him.  “It’s right there.  More?”

 

He pushed into her harder and faster, knowing that it wouldn’t be much longer before he’d lose control.  “CJ.  I’m close,” he panted.

 

“Yes!”  She moaned.  “Me too!”

 

“No,” he panted.  “You…”

 

“I’m there.  Come on?”  She begged, pushing back harder.

 

Danny thrust into her, still trying to hold out as long as possible.

 

CJ contracted her PC muscles, coaxing his orgasm from him. 

 

“I can’t…” 

 

But it didn’t take much more before he pushed deep once more and held himself there, finally letting go.

 

“Danny?  God yes!” She growled.

 

She pushed back into him and fell forward, bouncing her ass off of his hips before she too came.  Her fingers slowed on her clit as the sensation almost overwhelmed her.  She’d gone from no contact with the opposite sex in three months to two orgasms in a matter of minutes.

 

Danny pulled her up against him and massaged her breasts, kissing her neck as their breathing began to steady.

 

“God,” she started, breaking the silence, “I really needed that.”

 

“Glad to help.”

 

CJ straightened and sighed.  “Thank you.”  She turned around, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.  “How’d you know I was here?”

 

Danny smiled.  “Josh told me he was a bit too _emphatic_ , earlier and that I could probably find you here.”

 

She snorted.  “You could say that.”  After another kiss she asked, “did you need me for something?”

 

“Well, yes.  Always,” he flirted, pushing his softening cock into her hip.  “But nothing in particular tonight.  Just wanted to say hi.”  He kissed her gently, “hi.”

 

“Hi.”


End file.
